Heater resistors are commonly used to provide thermal actuation or heating of a fluid that is in contact with the heater resistor. By way of example, when pulsed with a voltage pulse, the surface of the heater resistor heats and transfers thermal energy to the fluid. The fluid, heated by the thermal energy provided by the heater resistor, is then activated to perform its designated function, depending on its intended purpose.
Unfortunately, during this process, thermal energy may be lost to the circuit substrate rather than being transferred to the actuating fluid. This loss of thermal energy reduces the performance of the actuating fluid and may reduce the over-all efficiency of the circuit. Moreover, due to the uneven distribution of thermal energy at the onset of the voltage pulse and subsequent uneven dissipation of thermal energy at the conclusion of the voltage pulse, the heater resistor and its circuit substrate are subjected to varying tensile and compressive stresses which may lead to premature degradation of both.